TAKESHI
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: ACTUALIZADO¡ Tras un accidente Leonardo ahora está en manos de Shredder ,con el paso del tiempo ,el joven fue dado por muerto, y ahora adoptando el nombre e identidad de Takeshi Hijo y heredero de Shredder y el Clan del pie, Junto con Tiger Claw quien fue el encargado de guiar a Leonardo , se dedicará a eliminar a Splinter y a sus hermanos…Pero…Podrá Leonardo conocer la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Tras un accidente Leonardo ahora está en manos de Shredder ,con el paso del tiempo ,el joven fue dado por muerto, y ahora adoptando el nombre e identidad de Takeshi Hijo y heredero de Shredder y el Clan del pie, Junto con Tiger Claw quien fue el encargado de guiar a Leonardo , se dedicará a eliminar a Splinter y a sus hermanos…Pero…Podrá Leonardo conocer la verdad?

ADVERTENCIA.

Shonen-ai… Tiger Claw X Leonardo… si ,así es, aunque el romance no es el tema principal, será algo importante de esta historia.

Cap1. El accidente.

**-OH si¡ rompí tu record en el pinball leo¡- **Grito entusiasmado MiguelAngel, mientras brincaba por todo lados.

**-Enserio?...bueno fue solo por unos cuantos puntos…-** menciono Leonardo al ver la puntuación de Mikey que era nada más ni nada menos que 6'456,684 puntos.

**-Nada nada…gane¡ - **dijo en berrinche la tortuga de bandana naranja , cruzándose de brazos.

**- A qué hora saldremos a patrullar…?- **Preguntó un Aburrido Raphael, que estaba no muy lejos de los otros dos, sentado frente el televisor.

**-En cuanto Mikey deje de bailar ridículamente- **dijo divertido leo

**-Hey¡-** se quejo Mikey , deteniendo su baile.

**-Chicos¡ chicos¡ mi escáner detectó otra lata de mutageno¡-** aviso Donatello, mientras se acercaba a ellos con su escáner encendido y dando tonos cada vez más agudos.

Los cuatro entonces salieron a la superficie, en busca de aquel mutageno, que ya hace unos meses habían derramado por accidente. La luna brillaba fuertemente, mientras las siluetas de 4 agiles ninja se veían pasar y saltar de edificio en edificio.

**-Donde?-** pregunto Leonardo mientras se detenía en una de las azoteas.

**-Por aquí?-** preguntó Raphael mirando por toda esquina. El escáner de Donnie entonces comenzó a sonar más intensamente, todo indicaba que la lata estaba dentro del edificio, al entrar por la ventana del techo, vieron que se trataba de un gran almacén, y a lo lejos había una esquina que brillaba extrañamente en un tono verdoso.

**-Lo veo¡- **Grito Mikey entusiasmado, corriendo hacia la lata de mutageno.

**-Mikey espera¡- **Grito Leonardo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el quelonio más joven , ya tenía en sus manos la lata, la cual estaba conectada a un delgado hijo transparente, haciendo que un sonido parecido al que hacen las pertas al bloquearse sonara por todo el almacén, y pronto fueron rodeados por varios ninjas del clan del pie.

**-Trampa…vaya, que el clan del pie no puede ser original.-** comento sarcástico Raphael, mientas sacaba sus sai.

**-Ríndanse tortugas, están rodeados.- **comento Karai con una sonrisa y una mano en la cintura, al lado de ella , estaba Tiger Claw, quien empeñaba su arma de fuego.

**-Siempre lo hemos estado, y adivina que…ganamos¡- ** comento de regreso Raphael y todos comenzaron a luchar contra el montón de ninjas robot del clan del pie, los cuales cada vez eran mas agiles.

**-Rafa creo que deberíamos irnos…retirada.-** dijo Leonardo y comenzó a alejarse un poco de los footbots.

**-Qué?¡ estás loco ¡por qué?- **se quejo Raphael, quien no se alejo y le corto las cabezas a otros dos robots.

**-Porque tengo un mal presentimiento… vámonos¡-** grito Leonardo, pero cada vez lo rodeaban mas y mas footbots.

**-Ahora que lo dices creo que yo también…-** dijo Donnie, mientras se acercaba al Leonardo, para poder ayudarlo con todos esos bots.

**-Dejen de parlotear…Ataquen¡-** grito Karai , mientras se lanzaba contra Raphael.

**-Malditos foot bots…-** se quejó Leonardo, mientras rebanaba a varios ninjas…

**Cuánto gastan en repáralos o hacer nuevos?-** comento Mikey, extrañado.

**¡Retirada…ahora¡-** grito Leonardo, sin intenciones de recibir una objeción.

**Yo no voy a huir..¡…bueno…a lo mejor si…-** dijo Raphael, al verse repentinamente rodeado por varios footbots.

**Vamos¡ más rápido…-**grito Leonado, dejando que sus hermano subieran primero por todas las cajas del almacén, para llegar al ventanal por donde entraron.

**-No hay salida¡-**Grito Mikey, quien trataba del abrir el ventanal con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Ríndanse ahora¡-** grito esta vez Tiger Claw , quien comenzaba a disparar on su arma de fuego a los quelonios, que trataban de abrir el ventanal.

**-Mira el techo …por ahí¡-** dijo Donatello, señalando del otro lado, otro ventanal, pero este abierto, el cual no habían visto. Corrieron y pronto comenzaron a subir…cuando logran llegar, entre los disparos y varios bots, Leonardo iba tras sus hermanos y se detuvo al ver las cajas del almacén.

**-Eso es…munición viva¡-**grito Leonardo y empujo a Raphael fuertemente fuera del ventanal y del edificio, antes de que todo volara en pedazos.

**-LEOOO¡-** grito Raphael al levantarse sobre la azotea del edificio vecino, y comenzó a correr directo al almacén, para sacar a su hermano mayor…pero fue detenido por sus otros dos hermano menores.

**-RAFA espera ¡- **Gritaron ambos, tomando sus dos brazos para detenerlo.

**-Leo está ahí dentro aun ...La explosión¡- **gritaba Raphael desesperado y tratando se safarse del agarre de sus hermanos.

**Sería suicida entrar ahí¡-** Grito Donatello, pero fue inútil, Raphel se soltó y siguió corriendo al almacén, pero fue detenido esta vez por otras razones.

**-Foot bots¡-** grito Mikey, mientras varios de los ninjas del pie salían en llamas de aquel ventanal, todos salían menos Leonardo.

**-Que son aprueba de fuego?-** pregunto Mikey sarcástico mientras trataba de deshacerse de unos cuantos sin salir quemado.

**-Son demasiados¡-**dijo Raphael.

**-Regresemos a la guarida,¡-** indico Donatello, tomando el rol de líder por el momento, debido a la ausencia de su hermano.

**-Pero leo¡-** recrimino Raphael.

**-Ahora¡- ** Grito Donatello. Sin más remedio, los tres hermanos restantes huyeron del área, Raphael no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que su hermano saliera entre las llamas triunfante, tal y como lo había hecho de la nave de los Kraang en su invasión, pero no fue así, solo salía humo y más humo, y uno que otro footbot.

Mientras tanto, dentro del almacén, entre las llamas y un poco de humo, se encontraba Leonardo inconsciente y herido, dos siluetas se acercaron a el.

**-Esa explosión fue fuerte…?crees que lo mato?-** pregunto Karai a Tiger Claw, que se arrodillo al lado del quelonio y comprobó si aun respiraba.

**-No…aun respira…-** dijo levantándose…

**-Hmm?- ** se quejó el quelonio, tratándose de mover pero fue inútil pues estaba realmente lastimado.

**-Llevémoslo a donde Shredder….-** dijo Karai, y el tigre asintió, levantando a Leonardo y poniéndolo sobre su hombro, para después salir de aquel edificio, rumbo a la guarida de Shredder.

**Continuara.**

Bueno…¿Qué tal?

Verán esta historia la pensaba hacer en una especie de comic, de hecho dibuje un prólogo y todo, pero por falta de tiempo, me es más fácil materializar la historia mediante la escritura. Espero les agrade.

Y me gustaría también que me apoyaran con su comentario, critica etc, pues me motivan y ayudan a mejorar poco a poco. Gracias¡


	2. Chapter 2

Hello¡ bueno, debo agradecer primero que nada a aquellas personitas que me dan su opinión y siguen esta historia, y en respuesta a esos cuantos comentarios, el comic si lo dibuje , JA solo el primer cap¡ :/ … Esta en Deviantart.

Aquí mi Deviantart,

Otro pequeño aviso, ahí subiré algunos fan arts de los capítulos, (en vez del comic) :3

Y Aquí esta mi Tumblr…

Ambas paginas están en inglés : o pero el fic esta en español baby¡ XD.

Bueno sin más, aquí el nuevo cap.

Cap 2 . En manos del enemigo...

La Noche era profunda y fría, y más aun dentro de las paredes de la guarida de Shredder, quien se encontraba sentado en su trono como de costumbre, escoltado por dos footbots. El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tiger Claw , que rápidamente llego frente a su maestro y se arrodillo lentamente.

**-Maestro Shredder…-** lo llamo con respeto, aun sin levantar el rostro, esperando la respuesta de su jefe.

**-Tiger Claw…espero que la misión de hoy no haya salido como las demás…-** dijo amenazante, levantándose de su trono, dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal detrás de el, dándole la espalda a su subordinado, que lentamente levanto su rostro.

**-No mi maestro, esta vez tuvimos éxito-** anuncio orgulloso, y lentamente su levanto del suelo, mientras destructor se acercaba a él.

**-Tiene a los cuatro?-** pregunto seriamente.

**-…no...solo a uno, a Leonardo…-** le aclaro, esperando la furia de su maestro debido a su respuesta, pero lo que escucho lo confundió un poco.

**-Excelente…-** dijo, para extrañes del tigre, pues no esperaba que aun que la misión de estaba 100% completa, su amo se alegrara de aquella noticia.-**y donde está ahora…?- **pregunto.

**-Está siendo revisado… esta gravemente herido-** le explico, también procedió a explicarle que había sucedido, para que el joven quelonio estuviera así.

**-llévame hasta su paradero -** le ordeno, y ambos salieron de aquella sala, para dirigirse a la enfermería, donde estaba Baxter Stockman, revisando los monitores alrededor del chico, quien se encontraba en cama, sin su bandana azul, vendado en varias partes de su cuerpo, algunas de estas vendas manchadas con sangre, y conectado a varios de aquellos monitores.

**-¿sobrevivirá?- **pregunto algo ansioso Shredder al hombre mosca, que volteo a verlo en cuanto entro.

**-Así es maestro Shredder…pero…tendrá algunas secuelas…-** anuncio Stockman, mientras inyectaba algo en el brazo del quelonio.

**-¿A que te refieres con secuelas?-** pregunto esta vez Tiger Claw, y Stock volteo a verlo.

-**bueno, pueden ser varias, la más probable, en el 86% de los casos con este tipo de accidente , heridas y contusiones, es la Amnesia-** explico el mutante mosca.

-**¿Y el otro 14%?-** pregunto Shredder.

-**pues, puede ser un coma…-** dijo y siguió monitoreando-** pero a como lo veo, el despertara en algunos días, debido a los medicamentos que le he suministrado.**

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas.

Las tres tortugas restantes acababan de llegar a su hogar, todos exhaustos y preocupados por todo lo que había sucedido.

**-NO puedo creer que hayamos dejado a Leonardo ahí¡- ** grito Raphael, golpeando su saco de box con furia.

**-Como se lo diremos a Sensei¡-** pensó preocupado Mikey, mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada.

**-Shhhh ahora está meditando.-** dijo Donatello sentándose al lado de el – **así que habla bajo, para planearlo bien.-** le pidió, y ahora los tres estaban juntos hablando bajo.

**- hay que decirle la verdad ¡-** dijo MiguelAngel, pero los demás no concordaron con eso.

**-La verdad? – **dijo Raphael- ** Abandonamos a leo en medio de una explosión y un lugar en llamas con el clan del pie … Nos matara¡-** exclamo furioso.

**-Ya cálmense todos… Mikey tiene razón. Solo hay que decir la verdad-** dijo el de morado , tratando de relajar a sus hermanos.

**-Verdad sobre que Donatello?-** se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, la cual les hizo erizar su piel…era Splinter, los tres se levantaron de donde estaban para voltearlo a ver.

**-Sensei…es…es sobre leo.-** comenzó Donnie.

**-Lo se, ya note que no está con ustedes…donde está?-** pregunto volteando a varios lados.

**-No lo sabemos- ** dijo Raphael, más preocupado que molesto…

**-¿Cómo que no lo saben?-** pregunto Splinter tomando su barba, viéndolos fijamente.

**-Podría estar muerto, o con el clan del pie o…-** comenzó a decir Mikey con muchos nervios y preocupación. Splinter al escuchar eso se tensó un poco.

**-Mikey¡- **Gritaron sus dos hermanos, regañándolo. El pequeño de bandana Naranja solo se abrazó a sí mismo, al límite de los nervios.

**-Expliquen todo desde el comienzo.-** les pie el Maestro, trando de no sonar molesto o preocupado, para no poner mas nerviosos a sus hijos.

**-Al clan del pie nos embosco…-**

**-Cuando huimos Tiger Claw hizo que explotara todo.-**

**-Leo seguía dentro cuando todo exploto.-**

**-Y nosotros huimos a la guarida por que más robots en llamas salían del edifico a perseguirnos.- **Termino de explicar Donatello.

Ninguno de los tres podía ver a la cara a su Sensei, y esperaban una reprimenda o algo por el estilo, pero en respuesta, Splinter solo entro al Dojo de nuevo, asinedo que sus alumnos se confundieran aun más.

**Sensei?-** se preguntó Donnie confundido –"**_Tal vez solo necesita meditarlo para poder aconsejarnos"_**

**Listo¡ otro capítulo arriba. Ya se que esta chiquito :O , pero don't worry , actualizare seguido , muy seguido….claro solo si…no, no es cierto, actualizare si es posible diario :3.**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, enserio, deberían verme pegada al celular actualizando la página para ver si hay nuevos XD, ya sé que estoy loca :v… **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUÍ EL OTRO CAPITULO.**

**Bueno, como siempre, antes que nada, gracias a aquellos seguidores de esta historia, me motivan mucho con cada comentario y/o crítica.**

**Un pequeño aviso, si, se me olvido que la pagina no deja poner links, pero…**

**DEVIANTART: talkyrhyme2940.**

**deviantart.**

**com/**

**TUMBLR: talkyrhyme2940 **

**. Tum blr **

**Aquí están otra vez, estén al pendientes de ambos, pues me dedicare a dibujar (lo mejor que pueda) algunas escenas de este fanfic. (si no se vuelven a ver los links, pueden buscarme como TalkyRhyme2940 :3 )**

**Capítulo 3.**

Una semana después…

Siendo no más de las 7:00 a.m, el Día era nublado y frio, en la Guarida de Shredder se realizaba la rutina de cada día, entrenamiento duro, desayuno etc., entre los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, camina con paso apresurado Shredder, directo hacia la enfermería, donde se encontraba la joven tortuga, que aún no despertaba. Entro sin tocar la puerta, Baxter estaba en un escrito viendo algunos documentos.

-**OH, Maestro Shredder, que grata sorpresa…-** comento recalcando las "S" en sus palabras, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su maestro. –** a que se debe su visita?**

**-tu sabes muy bien para que-** dijo seriamente- **¿Cuándo despertará?**

**-No estoy seguro aun maestro…yo –** comenzó a decir el hombre mosca, poniéndose un poco nervioso debido a que el semblante de su maestro cambio al escuchar sus palabras, sin embargo unos leves quejidos lo interrumpieron, al voltear, vio que el quelonio se movía lentamente en la cama **-Está despertando…-** dijo y se acercó a la camilla, detrás de él se acercó también Shredder.

La tortuga lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos azules, cerrándolos un poco, debido a la luz que había en la habitación **-….- ** el joven se incorporó poco a poco en la cama, y comenzó a mirar confundido toda la habitación y lo que había en ella, especialmente a Stockman, al cual incluso le dirigió una mirada más de miedo que de asombro -** ¿D… Dónde estoy?-** pregunto tartamudeando y tomando fuertemente las sabanas sobre de él.

Shredder se acercó al joven lentamente – **estas en casa….-** dijo con seguridad, el chico lo observo confundido, incluso Stockman se confundió…

**-En…casa?- **pregunto con confusión la tortuga, mirando directamente a los ojos a Shredder.

**-Así es… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-** pregunto posando su mano en el hombro de la joven tortuga, que tembló un poco debido al contacto, sintiendo un poco de temor, algo le decía, que no debería de estar cerca de ese hombre, pero no sabía por qué…

**-….nada, solo… -** comenzó a decir nervioso y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, imágenes borrosas saltaron a su mente y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle - ….**una explosión pero es muy borroso… auch-** termino de decir, quejándose del dolor tomando su cabeza.

**-No te esfuerces, es obvio que perdió la memoria maestro Shredder- ** dijo Stockman, acercándose al joven quelonio y retirando varias agujas y cables que aun tenía puestos encima.

**-….-** Leonardo solo dejo que aquel hombre mosca hiciera lo que tenía que ser, sin embargo era difícil no tensarse ante tal cercanía. Después de retirar todo, y dejar solo al quelonio en la cama, solo con las vendas en su cabeza, Shredder le pidió o mejor dicho ordeno ,que se retirará, y que avisara a todos que a las 5:00 p.m. abría una reunión en la sala principal. Con obediencia, la mosca salió del cuarto, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Leonardo comenzó a sentir esa extraña presión en el pecho de nuevo, algo le decía, que tenía que salir de ese lugar, pero no sabía por qué…el silencio pronto fue roto por el mismo -**¿yo…quién soy?-** pregunto con un deje de tristeza, pues ni siquiera recordaba su nombre…

**-Tú te llamas… Takeshi…-** le dijo el japonés, Leonardo lo miro atentamente, ese hombre sabia quién era, él no podía ser malo entonces, pero aun así, esa extraña presión seguía en su pecho…

**-Y tu quién eres?-** pregunto un poco temeroso.

**-Yo soy tu maestro… Oruko Saki –** le respondió, Takeshi (N/A De ahora en adelante así me referiré a Leo) asintió lentamente….-** descansa, mañana te pondré al tanto de todo-** dijo, y Takeshi asintió lentamente, finalmente, el japonés dejo la habitación, dejando solo a la joven tortuga , que no tardo en quedar dormida de nuevo.

Más tarde…

Todos se encontraban en la sala principal de reuniones, sentados en una gran mesa redonda, esperando la llegada de su maestro.

**-Para que nos convocó Shredder?- **pregunto fastidiado Xever, mientras giraba una de sus cuchillas rápidamente.

**-Creo que para mostrarnos a un nuevo integrante…-** contesto con des interés Razhar, que estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su asiento con aburrimiento y pereza.

-**No solo es un nuevo integrante –** comento Tiger Claw –**es alguien de elite…**

**-De la elite? Enserio? Pues espero que sea bueno… -**dijo Xever ya un poco más interesado, aunque tampoco esperaba mucho, puesto que la última vez que Shredder había llevado a alguien de elite, había sido Tiger Claw , y aun no había podido ni con Splinter ni las tortugas.

**-Oh, si lo es…-** contesto el tigre cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, tanto Xever como Bradford lo vieron confundidos.

**-Como lo sabes Tiger Claw?-** pregunto Razhar extrañado, y un poco molesto de no conocer los planes de su maestro.

**-Cuando lo vean sabrán…-** comento sin más el tigre.

**-Pero…-** trató de recriminar Xever, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Shredder, quien tomo asiento en su lugar.

**-Silencio… -** comenzó a decir -** escuchen todos con mucha atención… -** ordeno, todos guardaron silencio. -**Leonardo, el líder de las tortugas, se unirá a nuestras filas, -** anuncio, de inmediato muchos se sorprendieron, Shredder continuo –**pero… deben estar conscientes de estos detalles…**

**1.****Él ha estado en el clan del pie desde siempre.**

**2.****Él es el tercero al mano.**

**3.****El los conoce a todos ustedes…**

**4.****Fueron las tortugas y Splinter los culpables de su "accidente" ….**

**5.****Fue Splinter quien lo separo de su familia cuando era pequeño.**

Explico severamente, muchos aún seguían confundidos por todo lo anterior mencionado -**Esos son detalles claves que él debe de conocer, de ahí en fuera nada es importante…-** explico. - **Se acabó la sesión…y Tiger Claw, necesito hablar contigo -** anuncio, y todos menos el felino, salieron.

Fuera ,caminando por los pasillos, estaban Xever y Bradford, aun comentando lo de la reunión -**Espera…el chico entra… pero tiene amnesia?-** pregunto confundido Xever.

**-Eso explica por qué esta aquí…de otra manera, no lo creo-** comentó Razhar.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal, aún estaban Tiger Claw y Shredder.

-**¿Qué sucede maestro?-** pregunto el tigre, Shredder lo miro fijamente.

**-Tu serás el tutor del chico…- **dijo sin rodeos, confundiendo al tigre.

**-Yo?-** pregunto tontamente, pues estaba confundido "**_va a dejar a mi cargo a un mocoso_****?"** se preguntó con fastidio.

**-Así es…tú debes encargarte de que no recuerde nada de su verdadero pasado.-** le explico, y entonces Tiger Claw entendió el porqué de todos los detalles que dio a conocer en la reunión.

**-Y también de asegurarle de que la versión que yo le contare es la verdadera…-** concluyo…

**-Como usted ordene maestro destructor…-** dijo y se retiró…

La noche paso, y al día siguiente, en la mañana, Oruko Saki se encontraba caminado por los pasillos, junto a Takeshi, que miraba todo a su alrededor confundido.

-**no lo entiendo Maestro-** hablo el joven -** ¿Qué sucedió para que no recuerde nada?-** le pregunto al hombre al lado de él, que se detuvo de inmediato.

-**intentaron asesinarte…-** dijo fríamente, el chico al escuchar eso se tensó un poco. "**_asesinarme?" _****pensó con temor el chico****_ ._**

- **Pero ¿quién?-** le pregunto…

**-Nuestro enemigo, Hamato Yoshi, y sus discípulos, él ha querido eliminarnos desde siempre, y nos ha quitado personas muy importantes para nosotros-** le explico, el chico no se lo podía creer, alguien quería matarlo, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

Toda la mañana, Shredder se dedicó a contarle aquella enferma versión de los acontecimientos y vida del joven muchacho, que sin querer, entre más le contaba el japonés, mas desprecio sentía por el clan Hamato.

**-ellos son mis enemigos entonces?-** pregunto el joven.

**-así es, así que si llegas a verlos, no dudes en eliminarlos, por el honor de nuestra familia- **le dijo al chico, que asintió lentamente.

**-si maestro, no me detendré hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir-** dijo seriamente. Tal vez no los recordara, pero ahora sabia la verdad, y no volvería a caer ante ellos.

Al día siguiente, Takeshi se levanta en ahora su nueva habitación, o antigua? Bueno, era su habitación, con fluidez comenzó a ponerse la armadura que su maestro le había dado, junto a su bandana azul y una palestina roja, color característico de su clan. Al terminar, alguien toco 3 veces la puerta, confundido el chico fue a abrir, y se encontró con un enorme tigre de casi 2 metros frente suyo, asombrado dio un paso hacia atras.

**-Cómo lo llevas cachorro?-** le dijo Claw al oji azul refiriéndose al dolor de cabeza y a las vendas que aun tenía puestas.

**-Aun me duele la cabeza… -** dijo tocando su cabeza del lado derecho -**pero supongo que estoy mejor que antes –** concluyo…

**-Excelente, pues ven, es hora de comenzar la rutina…-**anuncio el tigre y tomo la mano del quelonio para guiarlo por el edificio.

**-Rutina?-** pregunto confundido el chico, siguiendo al enorme tigre delante de él.

**-Ah, es cierto, que no recuerdas nada….-** dijo el tigre y se detuvo, volteando a ver al chico.- **Bien, yo soy tu tutor…o maestro, ok? –** le dijo, el chico asintió con energía- **Tu y entrenamos juntos desde siempre…y es por eso que es nuestra rutina –** le explico - **Ahora apúrate y ven…-** dijo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

**-Hai…-** respondió el joven y siguió rápidamente a su mentor, Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a un enorme Dojo, donde había variedad de armas de todo tipo.

**-Recuerdas algo del ninjutsu?-**le pregunto a la tortuga, que lo miro confundido.

**-Ninjutsu? Yo…No lo se…-** dijo algo nervioso, tigre Claw procedió a darle dos sables tipo ninjatō.** ahh… Dos?-** pregunto sorprendido Takeshi.

**-Así es, tu sabes manejar dos ninjatō…-** le afirmo, Takeshi tomo temeroso ambos sables, sin saber muy bien como empuñarlas.

**-No creo poder-** dijo decepcionado, y frustrado.

**-No pienses así, vamos. Dicen que el cuerpo nunca olvida así que…Solo concéntrate y reacciona a mis ataques.-** dijo y sin más, comenzó a atacar a la tortuga, que torpemente reaccionaba.

**-Qué?-** alcanzo a decir Takeshi, que para su sorpresa , pudo contra atacar con reflejos y eficacia.

**-Ves? Tu cuerpo recuerda cómo reaccionar…ahora otra vez.-** dijo satisfecho el tigre, y siguieron entrenando toda la tarde.

En la noche, en la guarida de las tortugas, estas se alistaban para salir, ya había pasado más de una semana, y aun no había señales de su hermano, todos estaban muy tristes y desolados, Sensei incluso no había salido de su habitación y su profundo trance en todos esos días, lo cual preocupaba mucho a los muchachos, pero lo único que podían hacer para cambiar todo, era encontrar a su hermano y regresar a casa con el.

-**esperemos y hoy tengamos suerte-** dijo poco motivado Mikey.

-**Mikey, te aseguro que encontraremos a Leo… él es fuerte, debe estar en algún lugar en este momento, y va a estar bien, él nos está esperando-** le dijo Donnie, tratando de animar a su pequeño hermano, que asintió ya un poco mejor.

-**pues no tardemos más¡-** dijo y los tres salieron a la superficie.

Días después…

**-Nos quería ver maestro?-** dijo Tiger Claw, arrodillándose frente a Shredder, al igual que Takeshi.

**-Así es, eh estado pensando que, tal vez para ayudar a Takeshi a recordar, deberían de regresar ambos a Japón y entrenar ahí, hasta nuevo aviso…-** anuncio el japonés.

**-A Japón?-** pregunto confundido el oji azul.

**-Sí, de ahí vienes tu…-** le aseguro Shredder.

**-Como ordene maestro destructor…-** dijo con obediencias el tigre.

**-Entrénalo muy bien y ayúdale a recordar…-** dijo finalmente Oruko Saki.

**-Hai…-** contesto Tigre Claw.

**-Gracias maestro…-** dijo Takeshi, pues le emocionaba la idea de al fin ir a un lugar que le ayudaría a recordar bien quien era.

Sin muchos preámbulos, ambos hicieron maletas y tomaron el jet privado de Shredder, para dirigirse a Tokyo - Japón.

Continuara...

OMG, LEOOOO NO TE VAYAS L

Bueno que tal? Jiji, aquí otro cap, y pues bueno, espero y les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar, me encanta saber su opinión.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo¡

NOTA : TAKESHI SIGNIFICA ..: 武士 (guerrero samurai)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello¡ Aquí otro capítulo , Gracias a aquellos que han dejado sue reviews, son geniales¡

Y pues bueno, sin mas, el capitulo.

**CAP 4 , EL REGRESO…**

**3 MESES DESPUES.**

Era un día común y corriente en la guarida de las tortugas, sin embargo el ambiente que había en ese momento, no era el más ameno, los 3 hermanos se encontraban decaídos y tristes, pues hoy era el "Aniversario" de cuando desapareció su hermano mayor, para no decir que falleció, pues después de 3 meses sin seña alguna, se resignaron a que la realidad era esa, sin embargo aún no la querían creer.

**-3 meses ¡ han pasado tres meses y no hemos encontrado a leo¡-** dijo con furioso Raphael, golpeando la almohada que tenía al lado suyo, en todos estos 3 meses, no habían dejado de buscar por todos lados.

**-Rafa cálmate, si el Clan del pie lo tiene no lo mostraran tan fácil- ** dijo Donatello, quien ya había asumido el liderazgo del equipo, por petición de su maestro.

**-Pero incluso nos hemos infiltrado a su guarida ¡y no hay nada de nada…-** le respondió Raphael, aun con molestia.

**-Tal vez Leo…realmente ya se ha ido.-** dijo Mikey casi llorando, y abrazando fuertemente la almohada en sus brazos.

**-NO digas eso¡-** dijo Raphael, y el junto a Donnie trataron de tranquilizar al más pequeño.

**-Tranquilos hijos míos- **Dijo Splinter, quien acababa de llegar -**Recuerden que las cosas pasan por una razón, y estoy seguro de que su hermano sigue vivo,… puedo sentirlo-** les dijo, sembrando un poco de esperanza en los corazones de sus alumnos.

**-Lo encontraremos Sensei… como sea pero lo encontraremos-** dijo Raphael decidido.

**-Si lo prometemos.-** dijo esta vez Mikey…

Mientras tanto en el clan del pie, Karai caminaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala donde siempre estaba su padre y maestro, Shredder, al entrar, se arrodillo frente a su padre, en forma de saludo.

**-Hoy regresan no es así padre?- **pregunto la joven Kunoichi, levantándose de sus rodillas, para ponerse al lado de su padre.

**-Así es hija…-** respondió simplemente, viendo por el ventanal frente a él…

**-Cuanto tiempo crees que dure tu mentira?-** pregunto Karai, ya que aún existía la posibilidad de que Leonardo recordara quien era en cualquier momento.

**-Dicen que, entre más se repite una mentira, se vuelve verdad…-** respondió sin mas, Karai lo observo confundida- **Lleva tres meses viviendo como un soldado mío…esa es su nueva vida ahora…-** concluyo.

**-Pero por que enviarlo a Japón?-** pregunto, ya que para su punto de vista, seria de más utilidad tenerlo en nueva York.

**-Para que se des familiariza con esta ciudad, y todos los recuerdos que hay en ella –** le explico.

**-Ya veo-**dijo, sin embargo aún tenía una enorme duda ¿volver no le haría recordar? Aun que lo haya alejado por 3 meses…aún existía esa posibilidad sin embargo, ella no podía dudar de su maestro.

Unos momentos después de que la conversación terminara, entraron por la puerta principal, Takeshi, acompañado de Tiger Claw, al míralo por un momento Karai no lo reconoció, si no supiera la verdad, realmente pensaría que es uno de los asesinos de su padre, ahora el chico usaba una bandana negra, y una armadura del clan del pie, con el escudo de dicho clan en el pecho, llevaba puesto una palestina roja alrededor de su cuello, y sus ninjatō en su espalda, y su mirada había cambiado por completo, lo cual sorprendió incluso a destructor.

**-Es bueno tenerlos de regreso, Tiger Claw…Takeshi.-** los saludo el líder del clan, ambos subordinados se arrodillaron frente a él , en señal de respeto.

**-Gracias maestro….-** dijeron ambos, agradeciendo la bienvenida.

**-algún avance en tus recuerdos?…- **pregunto Saki, pero Takeshi negó con la cabeza.

**-No mucho, de hecho nada….-** dijo con un tono de voz neutro, **Pero…no me importa más saber quién soy.-** dijo, ante esto Karai alzo una ceja- **Solo saber a quien le sirvo y ese es usted maestro…-**concluyo decidido el joven ninja.

**-Excelente….supongo entonces, ambos ya están listos para regresar al negocio-** dijo Shredder dándoles la espalda-** y ya tengo una misión para ustedes, para mañana…-** anuncio.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

En la oscuridad de la noche, nuestros ninjas corriendo de tejado en tejado, buscando las ya conocidas latas de mutageno.

**-Alguna señal Donnie?-** pregunto Rapha ya un poco desesperado.

**-Ninguna, mi escáner no reacciona…-** dijo Donatello, dándole algunos golpes al escáner.

**-Viejo ¡ya cuanto tiempo hemos estado haciendo esto.¡-** dijo Mikey desesperado y aburrido.

**-Casi 6 meses? Bueno que esperabas ¡-** le dijo Raphael, dándole un zape.

**-Sí, si no hubiéramos arruinado la misión y esparcido el mutageno ese día, ahora estaríamos en casa…**-dijo Donnie, verificando de nuevo su escáner.

**-O pateando traseros ¡ no buscando latas…-** dijo Raphael, pero de repente , un gran estruendo se escuchó, en el callejón de abajo.

**-Shh, escucharon eso?-** dijo Donnie, y ambos se asomaron por el edificio, para ver de qué se trataba, y vieron a un extraño ninja del pie, algo fuera de forma, saliendo detrás de unos botes de basura, sin un poco de sigilo.

**-Ese es…-** comenzó a decir Mikey.

**-Pulverizador?-** dijo Donnie, bajando del techo para ponerse frente al regordete joven.

**-Hola chicos¡-** los saludo con entusiasmo, quitándose la máscara.

**-Shhh-** dijo Rapha -**Somos ninjas recuerdas?-** le regaño, por todo el escándalo que hacía.

**-Oh cierto…-** dijo sonriendo torpemente.

**-Qué haces vestido así?-** le pregunto el de bandana morada confundido, la última vez que habían visto al Pulverizador, fue cuando arruino su misión con los Kraang, ¿Qué había sucedido?

**-Que, esto?-** dijo señalando su traje -** genial no?- **continuo , haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

**-de hecho no… ¿Sabes para quien trabajas?-** le pregunto Donnie.

**-si¡ para el clan del pie¡-** respondió como si nada.

**-El clan del pie es malvado…-** le dijo Mikey.

**-Qué?-** grito sorprendido.-**Bueno puedo ser su espía ¡** - dijo como si nada, pero de inmediato los chicos negaron tal propuesta.

**-Eso es peligroso ¡-** le regaño Donnie.

**-No ¡ soy un ninja ahora¡ y podre decirles todo lo que acontece en el clan del pie…-** dijo pulverizador, bajando más y más la voz.

**-Así?…¿qué tienes ahora? –** le pregunto Rapha, con los brazos cruzados.

**-bueno….-** titubeo el joven, rascándose la cabeza.-**Mañana les doy información de acuerdo?-** dijo sin más, levantando su pulgar en alto.

**Aja…ya deja eso de ser ninja.-** dijo Mikey igual cruzado de brazos.

**-Ni loco ¡ bye-** se despidió y salió corriendo, estilo "ninja-sin gracia" estrellándose contra otros botes metálicos de basura.

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en el clan del pie, Tiger Claw y Takeshi se estaban instalando en su ahora nueva habitación, comentando aun lo que Shredder les había encargado para la noche siguiente.

**-¿el Kraang?-** pregunto Takeshi aun sin comprender muy bien a que se refería su maestro con eso.

**-Si….son nuestros socios.-** le contesto el tigre , recostándose en su cama, el viaje había sido cansado y necesitaba dormir.

**-Aja…y vamos a ir a verlos para?-**siguió preguntando la joven tortuga, él quería saber todo, especialmente si eran sus socios.

**-Han diseñado un prototipo nuevo de footbots…así que nosotros iremos por el…-**explico sencillamente, esperando la respuesta u otra pregunta de Takeshi, pero más bien todo era silencio. -¿**Pasa algo cachorro…?-** pregunto confundido, al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, que a primera vista reflejaba confusión, si dio cuenta de que más profundamente reflejaba tristeza.

**-no es nada-** dijo sencillamente, y se recostó en su cama, dándole la espalda al tigre que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Por alguna razón, desde que habían llegado, de nuevo, aquella extraña presión en el pecho, había comenzado a molestarle, era como si él estar en ese lugar lo abrumara, pero no sabía por qué, y eso lo molestaba pero, prefería no darle importancia.

Hasta aquí¡ espero les haya gustado, Gracias por leer,

Aclaración, :: si¡ Timothy aquí sigue siendo humano, no pregunten por que…XD

Si nada más que decir, me despido bye…


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capítulo si¡, bueno antes responderé una que otra duda, y aclarare algo importante.**

**Primero la aclaración:**

**No sé si pueda explicarme bien, pero bueno.**

**Este fic, no está ubicado entre algún episodio o temporada en específico, ya que como habrán notado, Pulverizador sigue siendo humano, y Perrera ya muto a Razhar, lo cual debería de haber pasado después de lo de tim, pero no fue así, (en este fic).**

**Otra cosa, Tiger Claw no tiene el parche aun, lo único que ha acontecido, según la serie, fue que las latas de mutageno fueron esparcidas… de ahí en fuera, nada será igual…tal vez parecido, pero no igual :3.**

**Listo**

**Aaah¡ gracias por sus reviews, awww w.**

**Ya me callo, aquí esta el cap.**

**CAPITULO 5.**

La noche siguiente, las tortugas se dirigían al callejón donde habían visto al pulverizador la última vez, al llegar no había nadie, hasta que después, detrás del basurero, un brazo salió y comenzó a hacerles señas para que se acercaran.

**-Ey chicos por aquí ¡-** los llamo el pulverizador, saliendo completamente de su escondite.

**-Sigues en esto de los ninja?-** pregunto Mikey confundido, si mal no recordaba, le habían Pedido que lo dejara.

**-Así es…y ahora si tengo pan caliente…-** dijo rosando sus palmas maléficamente, las tortugas lo vieron confundido- …**Noticias-** les aclaro.

**-Aaaah-** respondieron los 3 ahora entendiendo a lo que se refería- **Y cuáles son?-** pregunto Raphael.

**-Hoy el clan del pie mando a dos representantes a esta dirección…es el edificio TCRI-** dijo dándoles un papel con la dirección escrita.

**-Para?-** pregunto Donnie, pero Tim extendió la mano…-**Quieres dinero?-** pregunto entre molesto y confundido.

**-No , solo quería parecer cool...-** dijo sonriendo, pero Raph le dio un zape por eso.-**Ay…Van a recoger un robot o algo así...o varios, no se…-** termino de informarles.

**-Solo dos irán? Quienes?-** pregunto Raphael.

**-No se¡-** volvió a decir tim.

**-Tal vez fishface y Razhar.-** dijo Mikey.

**Lo más seguro, esto será pan comido¡ …a qué hora irán?-** pregunto Raphael, empuñando sus sai.

**-Ahora ¡ de hecho ya van tarde¡-** les dijo pulverizador sonriendo.

**-Aaaah vamos.¡-** gritaron los 3 y salieron corriendo hacia el edificio TCRI.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio TCRI, Tiger Claw y Takeshi, caminaban entre los Kraang-Pasillos de ese lugar,

-**Este lugar se me hace conocido…-** comento Takeshi, viendo a su alrededor, todo era plata con rosa y eso lo ponía nervioso, y sentía la necesidad de ponerse en cubierto o algo por el estilo, como si ese lugar fuera hostil,

**-Así?...-**pregunto Tiger Claw, _"__**Tal vez aún es muy pronto para que regresáramos a la ciudad"-**_pensó preocupado, el quelonio podría recordar algo en cualquier momento, y eso no sería bueno.

Después de caminar por aquel extenso y extraño pasillo, llegaron a una puerta que se abrió de forma automática, dentro había una sala enorme, con un gran tubo de ensayo en medio, y varios Kraang-Droides tanto arriba como abajo de la sala, uno de ellos se acercó a ambos ninjas.

**-Saludos a aquel que es conocido como….-**comenzó a decir el Kraangdroide, pero al ver a Takeshi se detuvo, El quelonio lo vio confundido, y hubo una pausa algo incomoda. -**Alerta¡ alerta¡-**Comenzó a decir el Kraang, y todo se ilumino de color rojo, por la emergencia. Ante esto Takeshi desenvaino una de sus ninjatō. -**Es aquel que es conocido como tortuga…-**Seguía diciendo el Kraang.

**-Ataquen ¡-** Grito otro y varios Kraangdroides bajaron y rodearon a ambos ninjas.

**-Alto¡-**Grito Tiger Claw, deteniendo la espada de Takeshi que ya iba directo al Kraang frente a ellos, y también bajando el arma del Kraang. -**Él no es de "esas" tortugas¡-** explico, dirigiéndole una fiera mirada al Kraang delante suyo. Takeshi, guardo de nuevo su ninjatō.

**-…Kraang ahora entiende…-** dijo el robot, dio un paso hacia atrás, y dio una señal para que todos regresaran a donde estaban.-**Sigan a Kraang los llevara a ustedes conocidos como subordinados de aquel conocido como Shredder al lugar donde está la cosa llamada "encargo prototipo".- **Dijo el robot, dándoles paso, para que atravesaran aquella enorme sala, siguiendo a aquel otro Kraang, llegaron a otra sala, esta vez más pequeña, donde había un footbot en medio,

**-Son iguales…-** dijo Tiger Claw, observando el "Prototipo", A lo que Kraang respondió, explicándoles cuales eran las mejoras.

**-Alto¡-**Se escuchó, y en la puerta estaban los 3 hermanos Hamato, dejando ver detrás de la puerta la otra habitación destrozada.

**-Son aquellos conocidos como "Esas" tortugas -**dijo un Kraangdroide.

**-Así que estos son los dos que mandaron, lo siento Mikey perdiste la apuesta-** le dijo Raph al más pequeño.

**-Yo que iba a saber que enviarían al gato gigante y a…-** se detuvo el de bandana naranja, Raph y Donnie lo vieron confundido.

**-Qué?-**Pregunto Donnie.

**-él es nuevo.-** Respondió Mikey en voz baja, Los otros voltearon confundidos y observaron a Takeshi

**-Les sorprende verme con vida? –**pregunto Takeshi fríamente, recordando lo que Shredder le había contado.

**-Matarte? Ni si quiera te conocemos ¡-** grito Raphael apuntándole con su Sai.

**-… Cachorro, vámonos…-**Ordeno Tiger Claw, pero Takeshi no se movió, y desenvaino sus ninjatō, decidido a cumplir con el deseo de su maestro, eliminar a las tortugas…

Sin decir nada más, Raphael arremetió contra Takeshi, que ágilmente lo evadió y contraataco, ambos comenzaron a pelear con la intención de ganar a como dé lugar. Tanto Tiger, como las otras dos tortugas miraban la escena asombrados.

**-Espera…ese es…-** susurro Donatello después de observar con detalle al ninja del pie. -**Leo? Leonardo ¡-** grito en shock, Mikey lo vio confundido, y volteo a ver a Takeshi.

**-no puede ser… -** susurro sin poder creérselo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Takeshi se detuvo de inmediato, y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza fuertemente, a tan grado de que acabo de rodillas en el suelo, Raphael se había detenido también.

**¿Leo?...-** lo llamo y se acercó a él pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, Tiger Claw lo empujo fuera, alejándolo de Takeshi, y sin perder el tiempo, lo levanto y con una bomba de humo desapareció, dejando a los 3 hermanos confundidos. Que sin más remedio regresaron a las alcantarillas.

**-NO¡ NO ES VERDAD¡-** gritaba Raphael, golpeando el saco de box que tenían en la sala.

**-Raph cálmate…-** le decía Donnie, tratando de que su hermano se detuviera pero era inútil.

**-No ¡ Leo y esta con esos malditos del pie- **grito dando más y más golpes al pobre saco frente a él.

**Raph aún no sabemos si es realmente****_ EL _****-** dijo asiendo comillas a esa última palabra.

**-Dime conoces alguna otra tortuga mutante, aparte de nosotros 4 y slash ¡- ** dijo Raphael molesto.

**-No, pero…- **Continúo diciendo Donatello.

**Pero qué?- ** pregunto Raphael, interrumpiendo a su hermano, que ya estaba más que nervioso.

**- Kraang pudo haberlo clonado…o algo asi.-** dijo, y entonces Raphael se detuvo.

- **"****es verdad "-** pensó desilusionándose, pero a la vez, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre de nuevo, al imaginar que el Kraang se había atrevido a clonar a su hermano.

**-Chicos cálmense ¡-** grito esta vez Mikey, que ya estaba cansado de las peleas de sus hermanos.

**-si fuera leo, nos hubiera reconocido-** dijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, todos bajaron sus cabezas.

**-al menos que…-** Continuo diciendo Donatello, llamando la atención de los otros dos, que lo vieron confundido- …**Sufriera de amnesia o algo así, lo cual es un 96% probable.-** explico.

**-Y esa Amnestia se cura?-** pregunto Mikey, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

**-Amnesia… y si,… Depende-** respondió Donnie corrigiendo a su pequeño hermano…-**pero si es así, tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de recuperar a nuestro hermano.**

Mientras , en el clan del pie, Tiger Claw, y Takeshi, estaban en su habitación, El quelonio acababa de despertar, y estaba muy confundido, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero si algo había aprendido en esos 3 meses de estar en el clan del pie, era que preguntar demasiado era malo, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

**-Tiger…-** llamo al tigre que estaba sentado al lado de el- **Por qué el Kraang reacciono a si al verme?** **No nos habíamos visto antes?-** le pregunto,

**-Con unos cabezas huecas. Pelean tanto contra las tortugas que están traumados…-** explico sin darle mucha importancia al tema, pero esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Takeshi.

**-Y también…-**continuo el muchacho- **Porque ellos no me recuerdan?** ** Mencionaron algo así como que yo era nuevo , pero** **Se supone que ellos casi me matan entonces…-** sigo diciendo el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Tiger Claw.

**-Ya duérmete…-** le dijo, Takeshi lo vio confundido-

**-Pero…-** Tratando de recriminarle por no responderle, pero fue inútil.

**-Y no le des tantas vueltas al asunto…-** le dijo seriamente -¿**crees en mí**?

**-Si.-** respondió, un poco ofendido por la pregunta.

**-Entonces, ya no te preocupes de acuerdo?-** volvió a decirle, sin otra opción Takeshi obedeció y se fue a dormir….

**FIN….del capítulo, Vamos Leo¡ recuerda w,ok ya está, hasta el siguiente capítulo….pareciera que esto ya va a terminar no? Pues NOO, fu fu fu…**

**Espero y le haya gustado, y no olviden comentar, CHAOOO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Actualización YEi,**

**Bueno un pequeño aviso, ya comenzare a mencionar a Leonardo de nuevo por su nombre, no se me confundan XD.**

**Oh si, y hay veces en las que se me pasa, y escribo los nombre de los personajes en inglés y luego en español XD **

**Ya nada mas eso, espero le guste, y agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado.**

**Sin más el capítulo aquí.**

**CAP 6. Dudas y confusión…**

Era de noche, los 3 hermanos tortugas, corrían por los tejados a toda velocidad, Pulverizador les había llamado, el clan del pie había conseguido mutageno suficiente para hacer un gran ejercito de mutantes, y **_"la mejor parte"_** según el joven muchacho, era que el participaría en ese evento, por lo que alarmados y preocupados, se dirigían al lugar donde estaba Timothy para salvarlo.

Mientras los quelonios saltaban por los tejados, en el almacén con el clan del pie, se encontraban Razhar, Tiger Claw, Takeshi, y algunos ninjas de pie, esperando para comenzar.

**-Pasa algo cachorro?- ** pregunto Tiger Claw al joven al lado suyo, que no dejaba de ver aquel extraño líquido de los Kraang.

** -¿Qué es eso verde?-** pregunto con curiosidad.

**-Mutageno-** respondió el tigre, pero Takeshi volteo a verlo igual de confundido- **Es lo que nos creó a ti , a mí, y a muchos más como somos ahora-** le explico.

**-Ooh-** comento el chico asombrado, **_"así que el Kraang era el responsable"_** pensó Takeshi. -**Y para qué lo queremos ?-** volvió a preguntar.

**-Shredder quiere un ejército Lleno de mutantes-** le explico, aunque ni siquiera el sabia para que quería más , si con los que había ya era más que suficiente.

**-Bien vamos a comenzar con la mutación¡-** anuncio Razhar, y rápidamente, uno de los ninjas se paró frente a él ansioso.

**-Yo primero¡-** gritaba alzando su mano el pulverizador, todos se miraron confundidos.

**-Quien es ese?-** pregunto Takeshi, pero al parecer nadie lo ubicaba.

**-Por favor ¡-** rogaba Pulverizador.

**-Bien...ponte aquí…-** le ordeno Bradford, y eso hizo el muchacho. -**1 2 y….-** comenzó la cuenta regresiva, pero en ese momento, los vidrios del almacén volaron en pedazos, ya que las tortugas habían entrado, deteniendo a Razhar.

**-Aaah malditas tortugas.-** sé quejo el mutante-perro.

**-Timothy sal de aquí ¡-** grito Donatello, acercándose a él.

**-Ni loco ¡ yo quiero ser como ustedes…-** se quejó Timothy y jalo la cadena, pero Donnie lo jalo del brazo para detenerlo.

**-Maldición ¡ vámonos de aquí no tengo ganas de pelear- ** dijo Tiger Claw, pues sabía que otro enfrentamiento con las tortugas solo pondría en riesgo el plan de destructor con Takeshi.

**-Leonardo espera¡-** grito Mikey, en ese momento Takeshi se detuvo "**_Leonardo, esta es la segunda o tercera vez que me llaman así ¿por qué_****?-** se preguntó Takeshi confundido.

**-Takeshi…-** volvió a llamarlo el tigre, pero la tortuga parecía no escucharle, así que lo jalo del hombro para que lo volteara a ver –**vámonos…**

**-hai…-** contesto y comenzó a caminar detrás del tigre, pero alguien la jalo del brazo.

**-Leo escúchame¡ tienes que regresar-** gritaba Raphael aun tomando el brazo de Oji azul..

**-No sé de qué hablas ¡yo soy Takeshi-** grito el quelonio soltándose del agarre de Raphael y enfundando sus ninjatō.

**-NO¡ tú eres mi hermano¡-** grito Raphael, que sin otra opción, también se armó con sus Sai, Tiger Claw iba a interferir, pero fue detenido por Mikey, para evitar que interfiriera entre Raphael y Leonardo…

**-yo no tengo hermanos¡- **respondió amargamente el ninja del pie, al escuchar esas frías palabras Raphael se paralizo, pues era algo doloroso, el que su hermano no los reconociera. **-y Acabare contigo de una vez por todas…-** amenazo y se lanzó en contra de Raphael, pero justo antes de que el filo de su espada chocara en contra del pecho de la otra tortuga, se detuvo.

Raphael estaba paralizado, al igual que Takeshi, pero este no sabía por qué se había detenido **"****_que sucede? Hazlo ¡ …."_** Se decía a si mismo, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, enfundo su ninjatō –**vámonos…-** dijo y salió corriendo, detrás de él salieron los demás, dejando sus peleas a medias, y a unos hermanos muy confundidos.

**-estas bien tim?-** pregunto Donnie, ya un poco recuperado de todo lo que había pasado.

**-viejo¡ yo quería ser un mutante¡-** se quejó el pelinegro.

**-no digas tonterías, y vete a casa¡-** le ordeno y regaño el de morado, sin más pulverizador se despidió y se fue, dejando solo a los hermanos , que sin otra cosa que hacer, regresaron a casa.

Mientras tanto, en el clan del pie, caminando por los pasillos, estaban Takeshi y Tiger Claw, en silencio, no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que habían salido de aquel almacén.

**-Estas bien…-** pregunto rompiendo el silencio el tigre.

**-Quien es Leonardo?-** pregunto el muchacho, y ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo, Tiger observo que la tortuga tenía una mirada seria pero confundida en sus ojos, de nuevo, esa necesidad de saber sobre su pasado lo estaba perturbando, y eso no era bueno.

**-…-** silencio, realmente, el tigre no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta, realmente no esperaba que se lo preguntaran…

**-Tú lo sabes?-** volvió a preguntar el muchacho, presionando a su compañero.

**-Cachorro…-**comenzó a decir el tigre, sin saber cómo continuar…

**-Lo sabes ¡-** dijo alzando la voz el mas joven, con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

**-Si ¡… sé quién es..-** le contesto, el quelonio siguió esperando a que continuará, sin ninguna otra opción, el tigre procedió…-**es el hermano mayor de esas tortugas.**

**-Y por qué dicen que soy yo…?-** seguía preguntando, necesitaba respuestas, y el único en el que realmente confiaba, aparte de su maestro, era Tiger Claw.

**-No lo sé…-** mintió, decepcionando un poco al chico, por tan pobre respuesta- **Leonardo desapareció hace ya bastante tiempo-** le explico.

** -…-** Takeshi no sabía realmente que pensar ante todo esto, aun pensándolo un poco, no sería raro que lo confundieran si los 5 son tortugas mutantes, así que suspiro cansado, siempre que preguntaba algo sobre su pasado, o porque el debería de odiar a los Hamato, no obtenía respuesta, o lo mareaban con temas que no tenían anda que ver, pero…"**Si el clan del pie no me da respuestas, yo las buscare" **pensó el muchacho.

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba Baxter Stockman, que, sin querer, había escuchado toda la conversación- ** esto no es nada bueno-** se dijo a sí mismo, y salió "volando" hacia la estancia de su maestro Shredder –**tengo que avisarle al maestro-**

Mientras tanto, regresando a las alcantarillas, los hermanos de nuevo habían regresado derrotados y decepcionados, y Raphael furioso.

**-Maldición¡-** gritaba el mayor.** -No ¡ es justo el…él se detuvo, el dudo¡**

**-si pero Raph….- **trataba de calmarlo MiguelAngelo, pero era inútil

**-Que?-** pregunto fastidiado.

**-Él no nos recuerda¡ la amnesia es muy complicada…-** le dijo Donatello, que también ya estaba bastante estresado por todo.

**Shredder nos lo quito ,Nos arrebató a nuestro hermano…- **decía Raphael ya un poco más calmado, pero igual de destrozado que los demás.

**-Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta...-** comenzó triste Mikey.

**A la noche siguiente…**

Takeshi se estaba alistando para salir, a pesar de que esa noche no tenían ninguna misión, lo cual llamo la atención de Tiger Claw.

**-Voy a salir.-** le aviso abriendo la puerta de la habitación, pero el tigre la cerró encarando al más joven.

**-A dónde?-** le pregunto de forma un tanto severa, pero más que nada preocupada, ya que se supone, él debía de tener un ojo siempre encima del muchacho.

**-A ningún lugar, solo quiero tomar aire-** respondió lo más honestamente posible.

**-Voy contigo- **le anuncio, pero alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla, estaba Karai.

**-Tiger Claw, Shredder quiere vernos-** le anuncio, y sin ninguna otra opción, el tigre la acompaño a la sala principal, dejando al quelonio solo, quien solo lo observo marcharse.

**-Supongo que entonces iré solo-** se dijo a sí mismo la tortuga, saliendo de aquel lugar, necesitaba des estresarse y rápido, entrenar o algo por el estilo, pero no en el clan, ese lugar seguía poniéndolo de nervios a veces.

Después de unos minutos de corretear por lo tejado, se detuvo en un edificio alto, y contemplo la luna arriba suyo, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, hasta que sintió varias presencias detrás de él.

**-Sé que están ahí…salgan ¡-** ordeno, desenvainado sus ninjatō, de las sombras salieron las tortugas.

**-No queremos pelear contigo Leo ¡-** grito Mikey.

**-Pues yo si ¡ y esta vez sí voy a deshacerme de ustedes.-** dijo amenazante.

**-Si quieres saber la verdad tras tu accidente, si quieres saber quién eres, regresa mañana aquí esta hora…-** le dijo Donatello, confundiendo a Takeshi.

**-ustedes no saben nada de mi….-** les dijo, y salto por el edificio, retirándose **_"por qué?, porque no puedo atacarlos¡" _**se cuestionaba confundido, ya que, de nuevo se había retirado de la "pelea" sin razón alguna…

**-Leo….-** dijo Mikey decepcionado.

**-El vendrá.-** le dijo Raphael, para consolar a su pequeño hermano.

Regresando con Shredder, en la sala, estaban todos, menos Takeshi, quien obviamente aún estaba en la ciudad, había un ambiente tenso dentro de la sala.

-**Quería vernos maestro?-** pregunto Razhar, arrodillado frente a su maestro, quien se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la sala.

**-Así es, tenemos una situación de emergencia-** comenzó a decir lentamente - **Takeshi está comenzando a dudar de mis palabras- ** dijo, haciendo que Tiger Claw se sorprendiera un poco , aunque no lo demostró.,-**Oh no Tiger Claw?-** le pregunto el felino. Quien inclino aun más la cabeza.

**-Si maestro-** le contesto.

**-En cualquier momento podría recordar todo-** dijo Karai entre preocupada y aliviada, ya que aun que estaba del lado de su padre, la idea de seguir engañando a Leonardo, no le gustaba mucho, además de ya extrañaba a su compañero de entrenamiento nocturno.

**-Y traicionarnos, debemos deshacernos de él antes de que eso pase.-** continuo diciendo Xever, de forma severa.

**-No, aun podemos tomar ventaja de todo esto.-** dijo Oruko Saki, confundiendo a todos.

**-¿ a qué se refiere maestro?-** pregunto Tiger Claw, pues no comprendía cual sería la ventaja de que Takeshi recordara todo.

**-Si Leonardo duda, buscara respuestas… él nos llevara a la guarida de Splinter.-** explico el hombre de armadura.

**-Pero cómo? Se dará cuenta que lo seguimos.-** dijo Razhar.

**-Para eso Stockman tiene una solución**- les explico Shredder, a lo que Stockman se levantó sacando un aparato pequeño de su bolsillo.

**-Así es maestro, y es esto –** dijo mostrando el pequeño aparato**- es un rastreador, solo hay que ponérselo a la tortuga, y enviara una señal de su localización, y también es micrófono-** explicó orgulloso de su invento.**.**

**-Es obvio que descubrirá la verdad, así que cuando los encuentren se desharán de todos, de una vez por todas.-** continuo explicando el japonés, este era el plan definitivo, sin fallas.

**-Si maestro…-** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**-Tiger Claw, tú le pondrás el localizador a Leonardo-** ordeno Shredder, a lo que Stockman le dio el pequeño aparato al tigre.

** -como ordene maestro-** dijo asintiendo, y observo el aparato en sus manos…

Más tarde , en la habitación estaban ambos ninjas del pie, Tiger Claw, tenía una palestina roja en sus manos, donde había puesto el pequeño aparato inventado por Stockman, sin embargo aún se debatía en si acatar lo orden o no. Sin embargo no tenía otra opción más que acatarla, por lo que se la dio al quelonio, que lo vio confundido

**-Otra palestina?-** pregunto Takeshi, tomándola.

**-Si, la que tienes ya está muy maltratada.-** se excusó el tigre, si otro comentario, la tortuga se la puso, y dejo la vieja en la cama.

**-… pasa algo?-**le pregunto al tigre, pero este negó con la cabeza.

**A la noche siguiente…**

En una pequeña sala, estaban todos, frente al monitor de Stockman, ya Takeshi había salido de nuevo.

**-Está todo listo?-** pregunto Shredder, observando al hombre mosca teclear varias veces.

**-El rastreador ya está funcionando… solo tenemos que esperar a que realmente vaya con las tortugas. –** explico Stockman.

**_-" y si no, almenos sabré a donde se escapa con la excusa de tomar aire"…-_** pensó tiger Claw.

**Mientras tanto, en el edifico de la noche anterior…**

**-sabría que vendrías…-** dijo Raphael, al ver llegar al ninja del pie…

**-… les juro que, si esta es una trampa, se arrepentirán-** dijo secamente el oji azul.

**-eso significa que nos crees-**dijo Mikey emocionado**. **

**-no te preocupes, veras que todo se resuelve en cuanto regreses a casa-** continuo Donatello, y entonces los cuatro procedieron a regresar a las alcantarillas.

**Regresando con destructor.**

**-al parecer lo convencieron…-** Comenzó Karai, escondiendo su sorpresa.

**-Se está moviendo¡ van a la guarida…-** anuncio Stockman,

**-Váyanse preparando, hoy al fin cumpliré mi venganza.-** dijo maléficamente Shredder.

**Cha chaaaan, Vaya esto se pareció a "el regreso de Tiger Claw" si eres ese? pero bueno, aquí termina este cap., al fin leo regresa a casa, sin recordar nada, peor al menos regresa.**

**Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar?**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Reviews? :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capítulo¡ Bueno, ya me había tardado en actualizar, y lo siento mucho¡ ,pero no he tenido tiempo de nada, y eso es horrible, pero bueno, ya tengo este capítulo listo y finalmente lo logre subir Wii.**

**Bueno sin más, aquí el capítulo, espero les guste¡**

**y…agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado, gracias¡**

**Capítulo 7 **

Los cuatro quelonios corrían por las húmedas alcantarillas de la ciudad, para llegar a su guarida y al fin descansar.

**-Hogar dulce hogar ¡-**grito alegre Mikey, mientras todos entraban a la guarida, Leonardo veía todo confundido.

**-¿Aun no recuerdas nada?-** le pregunto Raphael, Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

**-Raph no lo presiones ¡-** le dijo Donatello a su hermano mayor. -**no te preocupes Leo, poco a poco todo se ira aclarando.**

**-Tal vez debería llamar a Splinter…-** dijo el más joven.

**-Llamarme para que MiguelAngelo…-** dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos la rata, que al ver a su alumno, quedo en shock- **Leonardo…-** susurro, entre aliviado y preocupado a la vez.

**-Splinter-** dijo Leonardo, haciendo una leve reverencia, en forma de respeto, pero nada más, no una muestra de afecto ni nada por el estilo ya que, no lo recordaba.

**-vengan conmigo…-** les pidió el maestro, comenzando a caminar hacia el dojo, los cuatro hermanos lo siguieron detrás, y se sentaron en el piso de la habitación, esperando a que su maestro, quien estaba dándoles la espalda, comenzara a hablar- **Sé que ahora mismo debes estar muy confundido-**

**-solo quiero saber la verdad…-** contesto Leonardo, ya estaba cansando de tantas mentiras y confusiones.

**-La verdad, tal vez sea difícil de creer, después de todo lo que has pasado, pero , la manera más verídica para comprobar que lo que te estamos diciendo es verdad,… es esto-** dijo, mostrándole una foto a su alumno, en la cual estaban los 5, la foto era reciente, y se les veía a todos muy felices.

**-Entonces…todo ha sido mentira-** dijo el joven sin creérselo-** "incluso Tiger…"-** pensó Leonardo decepcionado.

**-que esperabas de alguien que se hace llamar destructor?-** pregunto sarcástico Raphael, haciendo que Leo volteara a verlo y tenía razón…

**-pero eso no importa ya….lo importante es que estás en casa ahora, y que podrás recuperar tu vida, y recordar tu pasado.-** concluyo Splinter.

**-…-** la joven tortuga no tenía palabras para decir lo que sentía en ese momento, sin embargo la tensión del momento se vio interrumpida por un ringtone desconocido.

**-Qué es eso?-** pregunto Mikey curioso, todos miraban a todos lados, para saber de dónde venía aquel sonido, hasta que Leonardo saco su celular, era eso lo que estaba sonando.

**-mmm bueno?...Tiger?-** hablo leo, confundido por la llamada.

**"cachorro….salgan de ahí ¡"-** se escuchó la voz preocupada del tigre del otro lado de la línea.

**-cómo?-** pregunto el quelonio aun sin comprender, los demás lo miraban confusos y preocupados.

**"Shredder sabe dónde estás y vamos para haya…"-**le advirtió…

**-pero cómo?-** volvió a preguntar, esta vez mas alarmado.

**-"eso no importa ¡sal de ahí¡ "- **grito, y la llamada se cortó, preocupando aún más al quelonio que comenzó a gritarle al celular, esperando una respuesta, pero fue inútil.

**-Sucede algo…?-** pregunto Donnie, acercándose a su hermano, que guardaba su celular.

**-no sé como pero, Shredder…todos, saben dónde estoy y vienen para acá…-** dijo preocupado.

**-Te siguieron?-** pregunto Raphael.

**-No lo creo ¡ me hubiera dado cuenta¡-** le respondió, tratando de averiguar cómo es que habían dado con él.

**-creo que es por esto ¡-** dijo Donnie, tomando de la palestina de leo, aquel pequeño aparato de Stockman.

**-Qué es eso?-** preguntaron todos.

**-Un localizador ¡-** anuncio el de morado después de verlo con detenimiento.

**_-¡"por eso me la dio,…él lo sabía..¡"-_**pensó decepcionado Leonardo.-**Tengo que irme…- **dijo y comenzó a caminar fuera del dojo, pero Raphael lo detuvo.

**-****_Tenemos _****que ¡no dejaremos que te enfrentes solo a ellos¡-** dijo el de rojo con seguridad y determinación.

**-Pero…-** trato de recriminar el mayor, pero fue inútil.

**-Leo…somos tus hermanos ¡no volveremos a dejarte solo jamás…-** concluyo Mikey y así los 4 salieron de la guarida y comenzaron a pensar en cómo deshacerse de foot clan.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Nueva York, Stockman, Karai, Tiger Claw, Xever y Razhar seguían al científico, quien seguía el mapa de su monitor quien seguía la señal del localizador.

**-Que sucede Stockman?-** pregunto Razhar al ver que el hombre mosca cambiaba de dirección repentinamente.

**-El localizador se mueve de nuevo¡-** anuncio, entre confundido y preocupado, pues se supone ya se había detenido hace un buen rato.

**-Que escuchas?-** pregunto esta vez Xever.

**-Nada ¡ hay interferencia…-** contesto Stockman, tanto Karai como Tiger Claw lo seguían en silencio, este último esperando que la joven tortuga le hubiera hecho caso.

Mientras tanto, los 4 hermanos corrían por los oscuros pasillos de las alcantarillas…

-**Por dónde?- ** pregunto Raphael, mientras todos se detenían precipitadamente, realmente no sabían a donde iban.

**-No lo sé¡-** exclamo Leonardo, viendo a su alrededor.

**-Por aquí¡- ** grito Mikey, que ya estaba unos pasos adelante y comenzó a subir por unas escaleras, los demás, sin rechistar lo siguieron, llegando al final, con un poco de esfuerzo, quitaron la tapa de alcantarilla, y salieron , llegando a una especie de almacén.

**-que es este lugar?-** pregunto Leonardo confundido, pero nadie parecía saber.

**-creo que es Un almacén viejo…. Ahora esperemos a que lleguen.-**dijo Donnie, y todos desenvainaron sus armas, esperando a que sus enemigos llegaran.

Mientras, fuera de aquel almacén, estaba los mutantes y Karai del clan del pie.

**-Stockman….-** dijo amenazadoramente un ya desesperado Razhar, ya que el hombre mosca los tenia de un lado para otro sin resultados.

**-Están detrás de esta puerta- **Anuncio, y entonces de una patada, Xever derribo la puerta, dando paso a los demás.

**-Maldición…son todos ¡-** grito Mikey angustiado, ya que no esperaba eso, y sería mucho peor si Shredder estuviera ahí, pero para fortuna de los hermanos no era así.

**-Tranquilo Mikey…-** dijo Raphael a su hermano para tranquilizarlo y hacer que se concentrara en la pelea.

Y sin otro comentario, la pelea comenzó, Xever ,Razhar y Karai, contra Raphael , MiguelAngello y Donatello. Del otro lado de aquel almacén, Leonardo peleaba con Tiger Claw.

**-yo confíen en ti¡ ¿ porque no me dijiste nada?¡ después de todo lo que pasamos en Japón¡ (**)¡- **gritaba Leonardo, mientras atacaba al tigre delante de él.

**-…lo se ¡no tienes por qué ponérmelo en cara¡-** contesto respondiendo al ataque, pero no contraatacando.

**-Entonces por qué lo hiciste¡-** pregunto leo, que más que enojado, estaba decepcionado y se sentía traicionado.

**-Por órdenes de Shredder¡-** respondió, aunque sintiéndose culpable y tonto por esa respuesta tan vaga.

**-Mikey cuidado ¡-** se escuchó gritar a Raphael detrás de ellos, Leonardo volteo rápidamente y corrió hacia donde ellos estaban.

**-Aaaah-** grito el quelonio de bandana naranja, tapándose la cara al ver el ataque inminente de Razhar.

**-Mikey ¡-** Grito Donatello, incapaz de hacer algo. Un gran estruendo sonó, todos cerraron sus ojos, cuando los abrieron, vieron algo que los tranquilizo enormemente.

**-Aléjate de mí hermano ¡-** grito Leonardo, quien había parado el ataque del perro mutante, aunque su brazo no había salido del todo ileso, logro contraatacar.

**-Leo está bien?-** pregunto preocupado Mikey.

**-…si, no es nada.- **dijo tapando la herida de su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Haciendo una mueca al contacto.

**-no podremos con ellos…-** susurro MiguelAngelo preocupado, Los 4 estaban completamente rodeados. Y entonces, La luz se apagó completamente. -**Ah ¡ la luz¡-** grito asustado el menor de los hermanos.

**-Cállate Mikey ¡- **susurro Raphael, a los pocos segundos, las luces volvieron a prenderse. Pero los 4 hermanos ya no estaban en el almacén, y en su lugar solo estaba la palestina de leo en el suelo.

**-escaparon ¡-** Grito Xever furioso, atentado un contenedor al lado suyo.

**-No ¡-** lo acompaño Razhar, quien también estaba más que furioso. **- ¿Por qué rayos se fue la luz?-**

**-dejo el localizador**…- hablo Stockman, tomando su aparato de aquella palestina dejando esta última tirada en el suelo.

**-…-**Karai solo miraba confundida la escena, ¿Qué había pasado? Y entonces volteo a ver a Tiger Claw, quien era el más cercano a la palanca de electricidad de aquel almacén, y en su rostro pudo ver una mirada aliviada. **"Tiger Claw…tu" **pensó para si Karai… _¿el los había ayudado?_

Mientras tanto en la guarida de las tortugas, estas 4 llegaban apenas, cansados y decepcionados.

**-Que sucedió?-** pregunto al verlos Splinter, quien se acercó para revisar sus heridas.

**-No pudimos con ellos Sensei…-** dijo molesto Raphael.

**-Al menos regresaron con vida, y eso es lo único que importa…-** les consoló la rata el silencio entonces se hizo presente unos momentos.

**-Gracias a Tiger Claw.- **comento Leonardo, haciendo que todos se confundieran -**El apago las luces…**

**-Por qué haría eso?-** pregunto escéptico Donatello, mientras vendaba el brazo de su hermano mayor.

**-Si Shredder o alguien se entera o se llegó a dar cuenta lo mataran…- **continuo hablando el de azul, con preocupación en su voz.

**-bueno, estaría pagando todo lo que ha hecho…-** dijo como si nada Raphael.

**-no ¡ a pesar de que me oculto la verdad, el cuido de mi todo este tiempo, y me dejo conocer una parte de él que ustedes no conocen, y el no merece castigo alguno¡-** contesto Leonardo, ya un poco molesto.

**-Te entiendo hijo mío, pero ahora no podrás hacer nada, es más, si no le han descubierto, el que tu regreses lo descubriría, y sería peor.-** le aconsejo Splinter, haciendo que su hijo mayor se tranquilizara un poco. -**Lo que pueden hacer ahora es descansar y esperar a que suceda lo que en el destino escrito esta.**

**-tiene razón Sensei…-** dijo Donatello.

**-bueno, al menos leo está de vuelta¡- **grito Mikey abrazando al mayor, que tardo en corresponder levemente -**…oh si, que aún no nos recuerdas.- **dijo MiguelAngelo, disculpándose un poco.

**-pero lo hare, gracias por no dejarme hundir en las sombras.-** dijo Leo, sonriéndole a su familia, era agradable "_estar de regreso"._

**Fin¡ ok no, XD hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 7, espero y les haya gustado :3 aún falta mucho para terminar uff .**

**Bye¡**

**(**) Los tres meses que Leo paso en Japón serán redactados más adelante…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Actualización ¡ si, así es, espero les guste chic s¡ :3 Y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.**

**Este es un capitulo con uno que otro FlashBack ****J****sin más, aquí esta¡.**

Capitulo. 8

Regresando a la guarida de destructor, Tiger Claw caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar, Karai estaba no muy lejos de él, por lo que lo llamo.

**-Tiger Claw, puedo hablar un momento contigo…-** pidió la Kunoichi, a lo que el tigre se acercó a ella.

**-Que sucede?-** pregunto neutral.

**-es sobre Leo, tu…los ayudaste?-** lo cuestiono la Kunoichi, sin embargo, Tiger Claw no respondió, por lo que la pelinegra entendió que si fue así -**¿Por qué?**

**-es complicado…me delataras?-** pregunto, ocultando su nerviosismo.

**-…no, creo que fue lo correcto – **dijo la Kunoichi, tranquilizando al tigre, Sin embargo ambos no contaban con que alguien, estaba en ese mismo pasillo, en las sombras escuchando atentamente la conversación.

Al día siguiente, en la guarida de las tortugas, la familia Hamato se encontraba de entrenamiento, sin embargo Splinter notaba a Leonardo ausente, por lo que detuvo el entrenamiento, y sus alumnos se sentaron frente a él.

**-sucede algo Leonardo? , no te veo concentrado.-** le pregunto a su hijo mayor.

**Es sobre lo de anoche, no puedo dejar de pensar en que pudieron haber descubierto a Tiger Claw-** le contesto preocupadamente.

**-Leo, porque te preocupa tanto?.-** pregunto Donatello intrigado.

**-Sí, antes no hubiera sido así.-** complemento Mikey también curioso. Sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor.

**-Bueno,….Shredder me mando estos 3 meses a Japón a vivir con el…-** explico el quelonio de bandana azul.

**-Oh, y supongo pudiste conocerlo más.-** dijo Donatello,

**-Algo así, la verdad no lo conocía en nada-** dijo Leonardo. Refiriéndose a su amnesia.

**-Oh cierto- **comento Donatello.

**-Y que viste en el Leonardo?-** pregunto Splinter, esperando a que su hijo respondiera, pues no lo hizo de inmediato.

**-pues…maldad no es, pero tampoco bondad,-**comenzó a decir-** …es complicado, es algo difícil de ver realmente.-** concluyo, realmente ni siquiera el sabía que era lo que observaba en la mirada de Tiger Claw.

**-Pero nos ayudó a recuperarte así que si sucede lago lo ayudaremos.-**dijo Mikey entusiasmado, por lo que Leonardo le agradeció su apoyo.** -Bueno, es hora de una sesión de recuerdos¡-** anuncio feliz, pero todos lo vieron confundido.

**-Sesión de recuerdos?-**pregunto Raphael confundido.

**-Si¡ vamos a hacer que Leo nos recuerde y todo eso, contándole cosas viejas-** explico el menor, y todos entonces estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea.

**-Me parece bien, solo no hay que excedernos, que piensas tu Leo?-** dijo Donatello.

**-Me encantaría- **respondió el mayor sonriendo.

**-Bien ¡ … por donde empezamos.-** comenzó Donatello.

**-Yo¡ YO…-** grito Mikey alzando su mano fuertemente.

**Mikey tranquilo ¡ haber que vas a contar.-** le dijo Donatello, a su hermano menor que se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía muy entusiasta.

**-Esto¡-** dijo y de la nada saco varias cintas de video , todos lo vieron confundido.

**-Qué es eso?-** pregunto el quelonio de azul, tomando una en sus manos, viendo lo que tenía escrito en ella**_. "Héroes Espaciales Capitulo 20 "La perdición en los anillos de Ultron"_**

**-Son tuyas leo, tu amabas esta serie más que nada¡, tal vez si las ves de nuevo recuerdes algo, incluso te sabias los diálogos de memoria.-** le recordó el menor a su hermano mayor, quien asintió para que pusieran la cinta y comenzaran a ver dicho programa de TV.

_**Flash Back….**_

**_-Rafa eres un tonto ¡-_**_gritaba una pequeña y aguda voz._

**_-Y tu un llorón leo¡-_**_respondió la otra pequeña tortuga , sacándole la lengua y echándose a correr, dejando a la otra tortuguita sola, y con lágrimas en los ojos._

**_-Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan brusco…- _**_dijo Leonardo secándose las lágrimas, y entonces en sonido llamo su atención._

**_-Capitán Ryan usted es nuestra única salvación¡-_**_se escuchaba una voz desconsolada, Leonardo camino hacia donde venía ese sonido, era del televisor de la sala, el casi no veía TV debido a que Sensei le había dicho que era un aparato quema cerebros, sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más, y llego hasta dicho aparato y se sentó frente a él._

**_-No se preocupen, como su valeroso líder los salvare a todos.-_**_dijo heroicamente un hombre de traje amarillo, alzando su dedo índice en alto, todos lo miraban como si fuera el mejor._

**_-No te pierdas el próximo episodio de los héroes espaciales…-_**_Hablo una voz, y entonces empezaron a salir los créditos de la serie._

**_-Wow- _**_fue lo único que dijo el joven Leonardo, con brillitos en sus ojos, y entonces desde ese día, todos los días, se sentaba a esa hora a ver dicho programa._

**_…_**

**_-Sshh. Ya va empezar mi programa¡-_**_decía Leonardo desesperado pues Raphael no lo dejaba escuchar pues estaba peleando con Mikey._

**_-Ese programa es tonto leo¡-_**_le dijo molesto el de rojo._

**_-Claro que no¡ el capitán Ryan es un gran hombre, y algún dia, yo voy a ser como el- _**_contesto orgulloso el quelonio, pero Raphael simplemente lo ignoro, entonces fue cuando comenzó el show, y Leonardo se sumergió en su mundo favorito._

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

**_-Leo? Leo?-_**_hablaba el quelonio de bandana naranja, moviendo sus manos frente al rostro de su hermano, para poder llamar su atención._

**_-Eh?- _**_mascullo el quelonio confundido, viendo a su hermano menor._

**_-Te perdiste por un momento ¡ estás bien?- _**_pregunto Mikey con preocupación._

**_-Si, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien-_**_dijo Leonardo tomando su cabeza._

**_Y?-_**_pregunto el pequeño ansiosos._

**_-Si , recordé algunas cosas…-_**_le contesto leo, pero algo confundido._

**_-Cómo cuáles?-_**_pregunto esta vez Donatello._

**_-Pues al perecer peleo mucho con Raphael.-_**_contesto en broma Leonardo, y todos rieron entonces._

**_-Pero es amor-odio de hermanos…-_**_dijo Mikey, recibiendo un zape de Raphael. –H__**ey¡-**__ se quejó el menor de los hermanos._

**_-Y algo más?-_**_insistió Dónatelo, pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza._

**_-No, solo eso, y algunas escenas del show.-_**_les confirmo, y todos entonces guardaron silencio por unos momentos._

**_-Bueno, eso es bueno, significa que si te damos estímulos suficientes serás capaz de recordar todo con el paso del tiempo-_**_explico El de morado, pero todos entristecieron un poco._

**_-Eso va a tardar años ¡-_**_se quejó el pequeño de naranja._

**_-a menos de que toquemos un tema lo suficientemente profundo para que desencadene todos los recuerdos-_**_termino de aclarar Donatello, entonces todos se entusiasmaron un poco._

**_-Y ese cual sería?-_**_pregunto Leonardo, pero nadie respondió._

**_-Realmente Leo, …tu no eras muy compartido con nosotros sobre tus sentimientos, siempre ocultabas todo…-_**_dijo Donatello pensativo, y Mikey asintió precipitadamente, de acuerdo con su hermano._

**_-Incluso cuando estabas enfermo, aunque al final terminaras desmayado en el dojo.-_**_dijo esta vez Raphael._

**_-Enserio?-_**_pregunto escéptico el quelonio._

**_-Oh si¡ aún recuerdo ese dio¡ todos estábamos como locos¡-_**_dijo Mikey-__** teníamos 10 años.**__ …__**Y tu habías estado enfermo desde hace 3 días, pero no habías dicho nada, entonces ese día despertaste hecho puré.**_

_FlashBack…_

_Era temprano, 3 de los 4 hermanos estaban desayunando energéticamente, preparándose para el entrenamiento de en la mañana, no mucho después, entro a la cocina el quelonio faltante ,Leonardo, quien tenía una cara de cansancio y caminaba lentamente hasta su lugar._

- **_Buenos días.-_**_dijo, tenía la voz un poco grave, pero no se notaba mucho._

- **_Buenos días.-_**_respondieron los 3, concentrados en su desayuno._

- **_Leo estas bien?-_**_pregunto Donatello, algo preocupado._

- **_Si ,por qué preguntas?- _**_respondió como si nada el mayor._

- **_No lo sé, te vez pálido y tienes los ojos rojos.-_**_explico el menor._

- **_No es nada.-_**_dijo simplemente y se retiró al dojo, adelantándose ,dejando muy pensativo a Donatello._

- **_Buenos días Sensei.-_**_saludaron los 4 al mismo tiempo, viendo a su maestro pasar frente a ellos, y detenerse._

- **_Buenos días, listos para comenzar?-_**_pregunto la rata, y sus alumnos asintieron._

****_Y entonces, Splinter los dividió en equipos de dos, Mikey con Leo, y Raph con Donnie, para pelear y entrenar, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que, sin que se esperara, Mikey acertó un golpe en Leo, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente, a pesar de que golpe realmente no había sido muy fuerte._

- **_Leo¡ lo mate¡-_**_lloro MiguelAngello arrodillándose al lado de su hermano mayor. Todos entonces llegaron a auxiliarlos._

- **_Tranquilo Mikey, solo se desmayó.-_**_le explico Donnie, para tranquilizar al pequeño, quien no dejaba de llorar._

- **_No llores ¡-_**_le regaño Raphael, pero igual de preocupado, mientras Sensei levantaba a Leonardo, y lo llevaba a su habitación, para revisarlo más minuciosamente._

- **_Sensei?-_**_pregunto Donatello al verlo salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta._

- **_Estará bien?-_**_pregunto Mikey aun con lágrimas en sus ojos._

- _**Si, solo necesita descarnar.-**__les dijo, aliviando sus jóvenes y preocupados corazones._

_FlashBack END_

**- Vaya -** comento sorprendido Leonardo, después de unos momentos de silencio, Mikey se levantó de su lugar entusiasmado.

**- Tal vez Sensei pueda ayudarnos¡-** dijo Mikey, y después salió corriendo buscando a su maestro.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida del clan del pie, FishFace se encontraba arrodillado frente a su maestro.

- **Estas seguro de lo que dices Xever?-** Dijo increíblemente molesto Shredder.

- **Yo mismo lo escuche maestro, el saboteo nuestra misión.-** dijo el hombre pez, sin levantar el rostro.

- **Al parecer pasar tiempo con ese muchacho lo Ablando….-** comento Shredder, levantándose lentamente de su trono-** y está afectando la lealtad de mi hija también.-** dijo recordando algunas ocasiones en las que Karai se había atrevido a contradecirlo en cosas referentes a la tortuga.

- **Que haremos maestro?-** pregunto Xever…

- **… ****lo que se hace con cualquier traidor… y eso incluye a la tortuga también….-** dijo fríamente el hombre de armadura- **si no pudimos deshacernos de ellos en esa misión, será en esta…**

Algunas horas más tarde, Tiger Claw se encontraba caminado por los pasillos del clan del pie, cuando de repente, sintió un ataque inminente, ágilmente lo detuvo, y observo a su atacante, era Razhar.

- **-¿Qué significa esto?-** pregunto Molesto, alejándose del perro mutante, por el pasillo, llego Xever.

- **Lo siento por ti Tiger Claw, eras un gran guerrero…pero ahora serás una perfecta carnada…-** comento el pez, de forma amenazante, y con una extraña arma ataco al tigre, lanzándole una descarga eléctrica, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, posteriormente, Razhar comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo, hacia algún lugar desconocido en la guarida.

- **Debo decirle a Leonardo…-** dijo para si Karai, quien había visto todo desde la esquina de aquel pasillo.

**Cha chaaan¡**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero y comenten, me gusta mucho saber su opinión, y espero tener tiempo para actualizar pronto.**

**Nos leemos depsues, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACTUALIZACION¡**

**SI¡ bueno, no había podido actualizar porque he estado un poquito ocupada, por la escuela, y por qué me la he pasado dibujado para mi Tumblr y deviantart XD, pero ya regrese, es algo cortito**

**Bueno, espero les guste, y no se les olvide comentar :3 me apoyan mucho, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Cap. 9 **

La familia Hamato se encontraba en el dojo esperando a que iniciara su entrenamiento, acomodados en parejas para combatir.

- **Hachime¡ - ** grito Splinter, y entonces sus alumnos comenzaron a entrenar entre ellos, y entonces fue cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco. Leonardo había realizado una kata complicada e inventada por el mismo Shredder, por lo que detuvo el entrenamiento.

- **Wwaa -**dijo Mikey emocionado, nunca había visto una kata como esa.

- **Es una kata del clan del pie…-** dijo esta vez Raphael, acercándose a sus hermanos junto con Donatello.

- **Supongo que, en tu tiempo con Shredder te la enseñaron…-** comento Splinter, en un tono irreconocible, como si sintiera que le habían arrebatado algo.

- **Es algo malo?-** pregunto Leonardo preocupado, pero su maestro negó con la cabeza.

- **No te preocupes…-** le dijo, y fue interrumpido por un ringtone- -**Que es eso?-** pregunto.

- **Oh es mi celular de nuevo.-** dijo y contesto, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.- **Si?...Karai?-** pregunto, pero de inmediato, su mirada denoto preocupación, preocupando de igual manera a su familia. -**Qué? y donde está ahora?-** preguntó, alzando un poco su voz, con mucha angustia.

**- Que sucede leo?-** pregunto Donatello preocupado.

**- Es Tiger Claw…. Lo descubrieron…-** dijo guardando de nuevo su teléfono.

**- Que? cómo?-** preguntaron todos.

**-No lo sé, pero debo ir por el ¡sacarlo de ahí, antes de que Shredder…-** decía sin detenerse la joven tortuga, pero su maestro lo detuvo.

- **Leonardo , lo mejor sería que no vayas ahora.-** dijo la rata, tratando de tranquilizar al joven, pero no lo logro.

- **Pero tengo que ¡-** trato de recriminar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

- **Hijo… sé cuál es tu preocupación pero, es peligroso que vayas ahora… irán mañana en la noche.-** concluyo, El joven suspiro resignado, al no poder insistir más.

- **Hai Sensei.-** contesto cabizbajo.

- **Bien, vayan a descansar….-** anuncio, y entonces el dojo fue desalojado.

**En la madrugada, Entre las sobras de la noche, en la oscuridad de la guarida, Leonardo avanzaba lo más sigiloso que podía, sin embargo, fue descubierto por su hermano Raphael que de inmediato , cuestiono que hacia parado y no descansando como todos los demás.**

- **Lo siento…pero no puedo esperar más….- ** Le explico el mayor, y Raphael se acercó a él.

**¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? –** pregunto, con un poco de molestia en sus palabras.

- **Por qué él también lo hacía por mi¡ …en Japón…pasaron muchas cosas y …no puedo solo darle la espalda¡-** dijo, subiendo más y más el tono de su voz. No podía esperar más.

- **…****yo iré contigo…-** dijo, decidido, pero Leonardo neo con la cabeza.

- **Raphael….lo siento – **susurro Leonardo para después noquear a su hermano, dejándolo en el suelo- **Pero tengo que ir solo…**

**Leonardo salió de las alcantarillas y con velocidad y rigidez, llego a la guarida de Shredder, con seguridad sabia a donde dirigirse, a los calabozos, y no fue muy difícil encontrar al tigre, quien estaba encadenado a la paredes, y tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que con una pequeña daga abrió la puerta de meta y entro lentamente.**

- **Tiger Claw…-** lo llamo para despertarlo, lográndolo de inmediato.

**Cachorro. Que haces aquí?- el pregunto, preocupado y plasmado.**

- **Que parece?-** le pregunto con ironía mientras comenzaba a intentar desatar las ataduras del mayor.

- **Tonto, es… una trampa…-** le dijo, ya demasiado tarde, pues cuando el quelonio volteo, en la entrada estaba Razhar y fishfasce.

- **Vaya vaya, tenemos un infiltrado.-** comento con tono burlo el pez mutante, mientras manipulaba su navaja en su aleta.

- **Xever…-** dijo la tortuga en forma de desafío, desenfundando su ninjatō.

- **Na-ha, yo que u no haría eso….-** dijo y entonces Razhar le disparo una especie de dardo, que fue disparado directamente al cuello del más joven.

- **Ah¡-** grito quitándose al dardo con rapidez pero después de unos momentos comenzó a balancearse hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo- **Es… veneno? Alcanzo a preguntar, pero entonces sus sentidos terminaron de nublarse, y callo inconsciente en el suelo de aquel oscuro y frio calabozo.**

- **Cachorro¡-** grito el tigra tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras, Razhar tomo al Leonardo levantándolo del suelo, poniendo sobre su hombro.

- **No…solo es un tranquilizante….- dijo El perro mutante saliendo de la habitación.**

**Momentos más tarde, el clan del pie, junto con Tiger Claw y Leonardo estaban en el laboratorio de Stockman. **

- **Entonces cual es el plan maestro…-** dijo el hombre mosca ansioso, ya no podía esperar más por deshacerse de los jóvenes quelonios y demás.

- **Las tortugas y Splinter vendrán a este lugar, y será su propio hijo y hermano quien los elimine.-** dijo sombríamente el japonés, Karai, que no sabía muy bien que era lo que su padre se proponía a hacer lo miro confundida.

- **Pero padre. Como harás eso?- **le pregunto consternada.

- **Con esto…es un aparato de control mental que el Kraang nos ha proporcionado- ** le explico, mostrando el pequeño aparato, y lentamente fue acercándose al joven quelonio, aun inconsciente para ponérselo.

- **Aléjate de el¡…-** amenazo el tigre tratando de zafarse del agarre que tenía Xever y Bradford sobre él.

- **Maestro, que haremos con este traidor…-** pregunto Razhar.

- **Será eliminado junto a las tortugas, y una vez hecho esto, yo me encargare de Leonardo.-** dijo, acabando de poner y activar el pequeño aparato en la nuca de la tortuga.

**Mientras tanto, regresando a las alcantarillas, Raphael comenzaba a despertar , aun en el mismo lugar donde Leonardo o había dejado, con pánico, el quelonio se levantó y fue a buscar a su familia, para que pudieran hacer algo.**

**-Sensei¡-** grito Raphael al ver a su maestro y a sus hermanos llegar a su lado.

**- Donde esta Leonardo?-** pregunto Splinter al no verlo ahí.

**-Fue por Tiger Claw yo, lo iba d detener pero…-** comenzó a explicar con nerviosismo, pero su padre lo detuvo.

- **Tranquilo, vamos s buscarlo ahora.-** le dijo la rata.

- **pero cómo?-** pregunto esta vez Mikey, que también ya estaba preocupado.

- **Localizare su celular e iremos por el…-** dijo Donatello, y de inmediato ingreso a su computadora, esperando poder encontrarlo, pero realmente no fue muy difícil, al localizar la señal observo de donde provenía, el laboratorio de stock, así que sin más, los 4 salieron de las alcantarillas en dirección a dicho laboratorio.

**FIN bueno, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
